Victor Zaitsev
Victor Zaitsev is the main antagonist in Vanquish. He is the principle of the Order of the Russian Star, the ones responsible for enacting a regime change in Russia by military coup d'etat[1]. He pilots a battle suit of his own, a suit that rivals the ARS in terms of abilities, which he used to personally direct the assault on the Providence space colony, which resulted in the annihilation of San Francisco.[1]. Now he is threatening the US that he will do the same to New York unless the US government surrenders.[1]. Once Sam defeats his armor it is discovered that they where slave units and that Victor was controlling them from another position outside of Providence. He activates the units tactical nukes once they are defeated and Sam has to escape Providence. Later in space he is talking to an anonymous character the appears to be a higher in command. Personality Skill & Abilities In control of the Bogey Suit or Slave Victor has abilites that more than rivals Sam's ARS. Upfront, the Bogey has superiror mobility to the ARS given the ability of agile flight with a duration even longer than ARS's boosts. It has simialr shielding capabilities and durable armour to the ARS and has shown to easily brush off a rocket explosion directly at its chest. Offensively it mainly relies on energy based damage not including two types of physically thrown attacks that have a large AOE (area of effect). It has a rapid fire attack from its large energy rifle that can do moderate damage over time, as well a sniper-like shot that will not only deplete the ARS's shields from maximum but knock Sam backwards triggering his ARSMODE. During flight, the Bogey can hover in one position and open his "wings" to charge for a power energy attack. When the wings have gathered enough energy it can launch one of two types of attacks before it reamins in the same positon to close its wing before moving. First type of attack involves mutliple small lasers that travel in arcs or angles towards the target's location in rapid succession. Depending on the angle of the Bogey in the sky towards the target, even crouching behind cover may not block all the lasers as a few may arc over the cover and hit Sam from above. The second charged attack is one, powerfully directed energy beam that travels straight to the targets location. It deals enough damage to instantly kill Sam depleting the ARS's energy shields and destroying its armour in one, direct blow. Dodge rolling will not help avoid this attack as the Bogey will track Sam's movement and direct the continual beam for as long as its powered, which is about 2-3 seconds. The main AOE attacks involves the Bogey dispensing a collection of grenades over a given area which will detonate in rapid succession often having a couple bounce over cover within that area. The second attack involves launching two hovering emitters which will generate an energy pulse or field that will instantly over heat the ARS depleting its shields at the same time. The final type of attacks from the Bogey are a various melee strikes involving its large, bladed rifle. This maneuver will involve the Bogey to fly close to the target, often going down to ground height and skimming towards the opponent for one powerful slash or a series of quicker slashes. Biography Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Harbingers